


SNOW

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: "…a él le hubiera gustado elegir convertirse en copos de nieve…". InahoxSlaine.





	SNOW

**SNOW**

By: _**K.G.Á.É.**_

"…a él le hubiera gustado elegir convertirse en copos de nieve…". InahoxSlaine.

**N/A:** Es un gusto estar por este fandom de nuevo.

**¡FELICES FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS A TODOS!**

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**NIEVE**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que Slaine fue puesto en prisión.

Cuando Kaizuka le pidió que cambiara su ropa, Slaine no entendió el motivo. Simplemente, se limitó a verle con desconfianza y obedecer. Porque, incluso si hubiera preguntado, no había garantía de que fuera a obtener una respuesta.

Kaizuka le dejó a solas para cambiarse, diciéndole que unos guardias los acompañarían y debía ir a hablar con ellos.

Sin mencionarle ¿a dónde? o ¿por qué?

De alguna manera, Slaine sospechaba que el castaño erróneamente creía que él podía leerle la mente o algo similar, porque solía hablarle como si ese fuera el caso.

Y aunque no tenía remota idea de lo que pasaba, Slaine había asentido. Porque sin importar a donde fueran, su situación no cambiaría.

A Slaine le hubiera gustado, al menos, ver el paisaje mientras el vehículo se dirigía al desconocido destino. No obstante, estando en un vehículo cerrado de máxima seguridad, aquel simple deseo sonaba como una broma.

Sin tener motivos para seguir consciente, dejó que Morfeo lo invitara al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

Cuando salió del vehículo, por primera vez fue consciente de quienes conformaban la comitiva que lo acompañaba. Eran apenas dos guardias y los dos hermanos Kaizuka.

Y, al parecer, lo habían llevado a una cabaña entre las montañas. Deducía que estaban a una buena altura, porque el aire era demasiado frío. Y, aun así, ese soplo frío le pareció mucho más confortable que la perfecta temperatura que siempre había en prisión.

Fue corto el tiempo que pasó afuera, pero le bastó para notar la ausencia de más construcciones alrededor.

Dentro, la cabaña no era tan grande.

Había un espacio pequeño donde perfectamente podía cocinarse y había un pequeño frigorífico más una mesa con seis sillas, en un espacio sin muros que lo aislaran de una sala con sillones amplios y una pequeña mesa. Separados por un espacio sin cosas, que dejaba ver un pasillo; el cual, llevaba a dos puertas que se encontraban de frente, y terminaba en otra puerta más, la cual permanecía abierta, dejando ver que se trataba de un baño.

Kaizuka y un guardia se encargaron de llevar algunas cosas al interior, mientras la hermana de Kaizuka les daba instrucciones.

Por su parte, él acompañó al guardia restante a una de las habitaciones. En la cual, para su sorpresa, había una ventana.

Slaine no sabe con exactitud cuánto ha sido, pero tiene claro que es bastante el tiempo que tiene de conocer a esas personas. Los guardias suelen dejarle ir a su ritmo y ocasionalmente le dejan tomarse su tiempo cuando pasan por alguna ventana, sin ser bruscos ni obligarle a avanzar. Aun así, se preguntó si sería correcto que lo dejaran en esa habitación, con un libro en la orilla de la cama como compañía, y la puerta abierta. Aun cuando bien sabe que quien lo llevó allí, permanecerá en guardia cerca de su puerta.

Como ya le es costumbre, observa sin cuestionar.

Porque, de alguna manera, también se ha acostumbrado a no tener un lugar al cual ir cuando se ha cansado de seguirle la corriente a los demás.

.

.

Comer en presencia de otros, ya le es extraño a Slaine.

Queriendo evitar una mayor incomodidad, come sin rechazar nada, porque prefiere usar cada bocado como un escape del sentimiento de ser observado, por el resto de los presentes en la mesa.

Y si la comida no hubiera sido tan deliciosa, seguramente, se hubiera encontrado pensando en que ser el centro de atención no le era ajeno.

Porque en realidad, nunca había sido parte de grupo alguno.

.

.

Como otras ocasiones, termina despertando en medio de la noche.

A diferencia de otras noches, los muros que lo rodean lucen menos fríos, aun cuando la vista que tiene a través de la ventana le sorprende con un paisaje cubriéndose de blanco, uno que debiera provocarle escalofríos, porque:

Nieve cae.

¡Nieve!

El hecho de haber dejado las cortinas abiertas, le da una espléndida vista. Mas no es suficiente. Porque:

**¡Es nieve!**

Y ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que ha visto algo así.

Su emoción es tanta, que busca con la mirada a alguien para compartir tal hallazgo.

Sin embargo, el guardia que custodiaba su puerta no está. Y los hermanos Kaizuka, quienes ocupan la otra habitación, se encuentran durmiendo y…

Cierto…

No tiene derecho de despertarles.

No hay un lazo que le permita compartir el entusiasmo y la alegría de ver nieve caer.

La sonrisa que ni había notado que tenía, se estrecha.

Aun así, la excitación se mantiene. Sus ojos aun brillan, fascinados.

Respira profundo, se coloca su calzado y se encamina a la entrada.

No es la primera, ni será la última vez,

que no hay alguien para compartir algo que le gusta.

.

.

Pasando a los guardias ocupando los sillones, quienes también se han quedado dormidos, procura no hacer ruido y, con éxito, sale sin despertar a nadie.

Sus huellas se marcan en la nieve, dejando un rastro que seguramente desaparecerá. Mas no le preocupó, porque no es su camino a casa, como en cierto cuento que recuerda haber leído.

Además, él no iba a adentrarse en el bosque. Ni tampoco iba a encontrar una casa de pan con una persona que le brindaría una falsa amabilidad.

Aun si, por casualidad, alguien le engañaba, tampoco sería algo nuevo.

Él mismo ya se ha engañado en más de una ocasión.

Su ropa es ligera y siente escalofríos, un pequeño lujo que no durará mucho. Así como lo era estar a campo abierto, bajo el cielo y sin nada que lo separe del "exterior".

Su cabello se cubre con escarcha y su piel entra en contacto con copos blancos, los cuales parecen pelusa de algodón que cae del cielo, sin prisas. Cayendo con lentitud, jugando con el tiempo. Atrapa un poco en sus manos y la ve desaparecer, igual que muchas otras cosas:

Ante sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo.

Deja sus brazos caer a sus costados.

Cierra los ojos.

Siente otro más, derretirse, y caer por su rostro.

Qué importa el frío o la ligereza de su ropa.

Camina y gira con sus manos extendidas.

En ese momento, es sólo él en medio de un campo cubierto de blanco.

_Es sólo él._

En un giro, se resbala y cae.

La nieve que se ha compilado, le recibe. Y él, sin ganas de levantarse, hace la silueta de un ángel en la nieve.

Aunque, bien sabe que es lo último que podría ser…

Su respiración, cada vez que escapa, se convierte en nubes de vaho.

Piensa que: Si muriera allí, no importaría mucho.

No es que quede alguien a quien le importe.

_Ni siquiera a él mismo._

Cierra sus ojos de nuevo.

Y recuerda… una cálida voz.

Diciéndole que: él había nacido en una noche nevada.

No tiene idea de si era igual a esa que disfruta, aun así…

Sonríe.

Si fuera optimista, pensaría que aquel es el mejor escenario para dejar que su último aliento escape.

.

.

Cuando Inaho despierta, Slaine no está en la habitación de enfrente, la puerta sigue abierta y un aire helado se cuela desde algún lugar.

Su ventana revela copos de nieve cayendo y, en medio de ese blanco paisaje, encuentra a su encargo.

Inmóvil.

Se apresura.

A pesar de odiar el frío, termina por salir descalzo y caminar entre la nieve hasta llegar a él, viendo como el vaho de su propia respiración forma grandes nubes, por su pequeña carrera.

Duele respirar y sus dedos se congelan. Sin embargo, sólo le interesa saber si Slaine está bien.

—Slaine—

Cuando se encuentra reflejado en un turquesa que bien conoce, siente alivio.

—Te… res… fria… rás—su voz trémula reclama, su ceño está fruncido.

Inaho no puede entender por qué Bat se mantiene allí recostado. Menos, por qué decidió salir en medio de la noche y con un clima como ese.

Es sólo nieve, pero Bat ya debería saber que no debería salir.

.

.

Cuando Slaine abre sus ojos. Se encuentra con un rojo que bien conoce.

En el mundo que ve de cabeza, está aquel quien debería hacer caso de sus propias palabras.

Por supuesto, Slaine debió pensar que no había forma de que él pudiera salirse con la suya en sus intenciones. No sabía si era un hábito suyo, pero Kaizuka también había despertado en medio de la noche.

Y allí estaba, temblando.

Se incorporó levemente, al darse cuenta de los pies descalzos y morados del no-tan-inteligente-como-hacía-ver Inaho Kaizuka.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí?—Slaine le responde, molesto.

No está muy lejos de la pequeña cabaña, con gritarle desde la entrada hubiera bastado para que Slaine le escuchara.

—Podría… decir… lo mismo…—sin embargo, el castaño termina abrazándose a si mismo al sentir el viento soplar.

Slaine se levanta.

—Estúpido Orange—

Inaho es sorprendido pues no sabía que, con un cuerpo como ese, Slaine fuera capaz de cargarle.

Aun si Inaho quisiera oponerse a tal acto, no cree ser capaz de regresar por su cuenta con sus pies en tal estado. Y, francamente, encuentra impresionante que Slaine actúe sin prestar mayor atención al nefasto clima, ni a lo que ese clima podría hacerle; sobre todo, considerando esa buena capacidad de razonamiento de la cual el rubio hizo gala en bélicos tiempos.

.

.

Entran.

Slaine ignora a los guardias que continúan con su siesta y se acurrucan, al sentir el frío de la noche entrar por la puerta que no tarda en ser cerrada.

Inaho hace nota mental de llamarles la atención por la mañana.

Slaine se encamina hasta el baño. Sienta a Inaho en la tasa y deja el agua correr en el lavabo, dejando caer el agua fría que precede a la caliente.

Cuando el vapor comienza a mostrarse, Slaine moja una toalla caliente y la pone en los pies de Inaho, quien sigue sus movimientos con la mirada.

Inaho lo encuentra confortable. También, agradece internamente que Slaine tenga silenciosas pisadas de gato; de lo contrario, Yuki-nee ya habría armado un escándalo. Mas no pierde tiempo demás y vuelve a concentrarse en Slaine.

Analizándolo.

Los labios de Slaine están morados también, y a Inaho le parece lógico. Slaine pasó más tiempo en el frío e Inaho no entiende por qué es sólo él quien está recibiendo cuidados, cuando es Slaine quien estuvo tirado en la nieve.

De hecho, Bat ni siquiera debería prestarle atención a Inaho y debería primero cuidar de sí mismo.

Inaho sabe que se trata de ese mal hábito de Slaine de relegarse.

Pasa su mano por los labios de Slaine, exaltándole, distrayéndole de su tarea de proporcionar calor a sus enrojecidos pies.

—Necesitas calentarte—dice Inaho.

—Estoy más que acostumbrado al frío—Slaine decide ignorarle, mientras escapa de su roce, cambiando la toalla caliente por una seca.

A Inaho no le gusta la implicación en esa frase y tampoco puede permanecer en paz.

Le arrebata la toalla y le restriega del cabello la escarcha que ha comenzado a volverse agua, aprovechando que Slaine se encuentra de cuclillas.

—¡Espe…!—

Inaho le abraza, con el único fin de sacar la húmeda y fría prenda que usa.

—¡Hey!—

—Shuuu… Despertarás a los demás—

Las mejillas de Slaine enrojecen, por una causa diferente al frío de la noche. Guarda silencio. Y le dirige una mirada ofuscada.

—Entiendo. Me cambiaré—Slaine se levanta, pero Inaho no le deja marcharse y a cambio le atrapa de la línea de los pantalones.

Con un manotazo, Slaine aparta la mano que le desnuda.

—Necesitas tomar un baño—

—No necesito ayuda—

Slaine abre la llave de la regadera, para que el agua fría salga y el agua caliente pueda comenzar a caer, así como usa el acto para respaldar sus palabras.

—También necesito un baño—Inaho agrega, luego de sentir escalofríos por ver a Slaine continuar sin camisa y sin nada que le abrigue.

—Entonces toma uno. Regresaré a mi cuarto—de algún modo, Slaine suena irritado.

Inaho de nuevo le toma de la mano.

—No puedes—el castaño insiste.

Antes de poder decir algo, Inaho agrega:

—Te resfriarás—

—No te preocupes, no seré una carga—Slaine responde con la mirada baja y una voz cínica, que irrita al castaño.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa—el agarre es fuerte y su tono alcanza a mostrar que está molesto.

Slaine sólo puede adjudicar ese enojo al hecho de estar perdiendo horas de sueño por culpa suya.

No discute más.

—Suéltame—

—No—

—Si no lo haces, no podré terminar de sacarme la ropa—

Inaho le suelta, mas no le gusta que los hombros de Slaine luzcan caídos, ni que su actitud sea sumisa.

Sin embargo, le deja en paz, aun cuando el silencio en la tina que comparten sea incómodo.

Porque están allí por el bienestar de Slaine.

Luego de un tiempo, Slaine se apresura a envolverse en una toalla y se marcha a su cuarto, entrecerrando la puerta.

Inaho hace lo propio, yendo a buscar ropa a su cuarto, tratando de no despertar a Yuki-nee.

Se pone otro pijama y agrega un suéter al conjunto. Aun tratando de entender los pensamientos de Slaine.

Los cuales, incluso en sus juegos de ajedrez, le resultan… _confusos_.

.

.

Cuando va al cuarto de Slaine, lo encuentra con su mano pegada al frío cristal de la ventana, enfocando su mirada en el paisaje detrás.

Incauto de la roja mirada que graba su imagen, en lo profundo de la memoria del castaño quien lo contempla. Porque Slaine, incluso sin estar en la prisión, incluso estando en ropas cálidas que le resguardan del frío, le recuerda a un desdichado pájaro atrapado, cuando le ve tan anhelante de lo que se encuentra afuera. Provocándole una sensación desagradable que no se molesta en identificar. Prefiriendo enfocar su atención sólo en Slaine.

Hablándole, con la única intención de entrar en ese mundo dónde sólo la nieve pareciera existir para Slaine.

—Si quieres salir puedes hacerlo, pero debes hacerlo con la ropa adecuada y estando acompañado—

Hablándole, con la intención de tener su imagen de nuevo reflejada en las turquesas que se reúsan a mostrarle, al menos, un poco de aquello que pasa por la mente de su poseedor.

—Entiendo—Slaine responde, pero su tono no es entusiasta y continúa sin verle.

Es sólo un momento, pero Inaho piensa que, si alguna vez fue cierto que las personas pueden volverse espuma marina, a él le hubiera gustado elegir convertirse en copos de nieve.

Por su parte, Slaine observa como la nieve continúa cayendo y piensa que seguramente, cuando la mañana llegue, se habrá apilado la suficiente para que hagan muñecos de nieve e incluso batallas de bolas de nieve…

Obviamente, él no.

Inaho ha sido claro. No puede ir a ningún lado sin ser observado. Slaine aprieta sus labios, y piensa que el hecho de tener sus manos libres y una vigilancia mínima ya es de agradecer.

Cierra la cortina de golpe.

—Iré a dormir ahora—y se encamina a su cama.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Inaho le ve recostarse y cubrir su cabeza.

El hecho de que se acueste haciéndose un ovillo, no está relacionado únicamente al frío.

Inaho entiende que de algún modo lo ha hecho sentir mal. Sin embargo, para alguien como él, aún es difícil entender qué fue lo que dijo o hizo para ponerlo melancólico.

Inaho cierra la puerta tras de sí y se permite un momento para pensar en cómo proceder.

Se acerca con cuidado, aun sin saber qué hacer. Teniendo la intención de hacer cualquier cosa a su alcance para enmendar su aún desconocida falta.

Cuando levanta las cobijas y encuentra los sorprendidos ojos turquesa húmedos, entiende que es más de lo que esperaba ver.

Aun así, deja que la cobija caiga por completo y los cubra a ambos.

—Qué…—Slaine quiere preguntarle ¿qué hace? Pues por un momento pensó que se había marchado. Sin embargo, siente que su voz se romperá si dice más.

Además, quién es él para ir contra la autoridad del castaño. Todo lo que le queda es darle la espalda y tratar de poner mayor distancia entre ambos.

Sin embargo, se congela cuando siente el calor del cuerpo del castaño.

Inaho de pronto a decidido envolverle por detrás.

—No es… que… vaya… a ir a ningún lado... Estas medidas son… innecesarias…—responde en pausas queriendo evitar que su voz se quiebre.

Mientras su corazón se contrae, porque lo hace sentir triste que la confianza del castaño sea tan pobre. Aunque, considera que haber salido como lo hizo podría ser parte del por qué.

—Te equivocas—Inaho entiende por fin lo que está mal.

—No es una medida de retención—aclara.

—Entonces, no entiendo… qué razón tendrías… p-para…—el llanto que había estado conteniendo le traiciona. Un sollozo escapa y las lágrimas de nuevo están allí, amenazando con caer.

El agarre se vuelve más estrecho.

Inaho hace una pausa antes de responder:

—Pareces solitario—

—Perdón… Creo que te he dejado más ciego de lo que pensaba… Puedes dejar esto… Estoy… acostumbrado…—Inaho entiende que es una forma de remarcar que lo está.

Que debería ser obvio. Tanto, que ya ni debería prestar atención.

Slaine trata de apartar los brazos del castaño.

—No puedo. Es malo estar solo. Yuki siempre lo ha dicho—

Aunque Slaine escucha las palabras de Inaho con claridad, su estado de ánimo hace a su mente recibir torcido el significado del mensaje:

¿Acaso Orange le restregaba que él tenía a otros a su lado? Bien. Eso era innecesario.

_Ya lo sabía._

—Bien por ti que eres afortunado. Ahora, regresa con ella—

Por su parte, Inaho siempre era fascinado por la forma en la cual la voz de Slaine era impregnada con sus emociones; mostrando en ocasiones, más de una a la vez. Aunque, de momento, Inaho estaba más interesado en entender por qué parecía que hería más y más a Slaine; cuando lo único que buscaba desde su baño conjunto era hacerle ver que estaba preocupado por él. Intención que Slaine infravaloraba. O, talvez, tenía que ver con el hecho de que:

_Los murciélagos son ciegos por naturaleza._

Porque Slaine sonaba molesto. Independientemente, de cómo su voz amenazaba con romperse de nuevo:

—Déjame ir—

—No—

Inaho respondió firme, tomando en sus manos las de Slaine para que deje de rechazar su cercanía.

Sintiéndolo temblar y hacerlo darse cuenta de su error. Porque…

Slaine está llorando.

—¿Cuánta más libertad… tratas de quitarme…?—

Inaho le escucha sollozar, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerse.

Slaine no es del tipo de persona que se permite llorar. Por eso, Inaho de pronto es consciente de que el rubio no es el único ciego allí. Porque las palabras de Slaine son eco de algún sentimiento negativo que ha estado ocultándose de él en lo profundo de Troyard.

Pasando desapercibido, cual Caballo de Troya, destruyendo con sigilo las defensas de Troyard, hasta hacerlo venirse abajo.

Hasta casi romperle el corazón junto al de Slaine.

Obligándole a usar menor fuerza en su agarre. Obligando a su mente a buscar alguna otra forma de hacerse entender adecuadamente.

—Esa no es mi intención—le susurra al oído, y de forma inusual comienza a besar su cabello, aun húmedo. Buscando en esta ocasión entrelazar su mano con la de Slaine.

—¿Qué haces?—

—No lo sé. Yuki suele hacer eso cuando quiere animarme—

—¿Estás tratando de animarme?—

—¿Acaso no lo habías notado?—

Una pausa e Inaho se da cuenta que la respuesta es:

No.

Sin saber que más hacer, vuelve a besarle. Sin embargo, esta vez besa su cuello y no su cabello.

Internamente, Inaho se pregunta por qué son malos entendiendo la sintaxis del otro.

Consciente de que no tendrá una respuesta esa noche, Inaho prefiere enfocar su atención en sentir la calidez que el cuerpo de Slaine ha ganado en todo el tiempo que llevan compartiendo esa cama, inconscientemente restregando un poco su cabeza.

—Esto es extraño. Déjame ir—

Inaho escucha de nuevo a Slaine, notando que ha retomado control de sus emociones en ese corto tiempo. Cualidad de Slaine que aun llama su atención y que en ese momento agradece y le tranquiliza.

Aun así, trata de justificar su posición.

—Si te dejara ir ahora, podrías congelarte—

Menciona, queriendo pretender que es Slaine y no él quien se aprovecha del calor corporal del otro.

_Que es Slaine y no él quien necesita ese contacto._

—Ese serías tú—

Por supuesto, la suave voz de Slaine no tarda en responderle.

—Probable. Aunque, es tu culpa que…—y aunque no está seguro de lo que dice, continúa, mientras se acomoda mejor.

Slaine entiende que está condenado, cuando escucha a Orange balbucear algo incomprensible.

Se queda quieto, suponiendo que es mejor de ese modo.

Después de todo, los inusuales gestos de Kaizuka han logrado hacer que su mente se enfoque en algo diferente a la desolación que había estado llenando sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, siente que es incorrecto permanecer así, considerando que sólo se debe al hecho de que su captor perdió la batalla contra Morfeo. Por ello, trata de separarse poco después.

Sobresaltándose, cuando Inaho deja en claro que incluso contra Morfeo es un oponente digno.

—…Bat, Deja de resistirte y duerme…—responde, soñoliento.

—Si… quieres salir…saldremos—

Inaho continúa, resistiéndose al confort que siente ahora que sabe que Slaine está mejor, queriendo continuar su plática inconclusa con Slaine, porque aún tiene varias cosas por decirle.

—Mañana de seguro lo habrás olvidado—

—No es posible que olvide… cualquier cosa que… tenga que ver contigo…—

—Tomas tan en serio tu trabajo—

—No es sobre trabajo…—

Esas palabras hacen que Slaine le escuche con mayor atención.

—Es porque… se trata de ti—

—¿Y eso qué significa? ¡Hey!—

Las mejillas de Slaine se encendieron, y el calor que siente no es sólo por la cercanía del castaño. Sin embargo, no obtendrá respuesta alguna de su inconsciente compañero de cama.

—Eres injusto, Orange—

Y quizá Slaine lo es más.

Porque, aún sin proponérselo, hizo que Kaizuka abandonara su cama, que estúpidamente saliera descalzo a buscarlo en medio de la nieve y le hiciera compañía cuando su humor era extraño, hasta quedarse dormido por ser tales horas del día.

Pensándolo un poco, quizá Inaho no había apreciado la nieve con la misma fascinación que él, pero había terminado compartiendo la experiencia con Slaine.

Había varias cosas inconclusas entre ambos, había muchas más que no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana. Así como había nieve que continuaba cayendo y acumulándose, volviendo aún más frío el ambiente…

No obstante, mientras se acurruca junto a Orange,

Slaine no recuerda noche más cálida que esa…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¿Saben? Recordaba tener esta historia en algún lugar, recordaba haberla escrito en verano, pero no estaba consciente de que ya habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que la escribí (según la fecha de creación del documento).

Awww, sí que ha pasado tiempo desde que salió esta serie ¡y aún la amo!

Trataré de actualizar las otras historias también.

¡Espero les haya gustado…!

 


End file.
